Jonathan Duvall
Jonathan is a son of trivia currently residing at camp. Backstory Mark was an Editor of Guinness Book of Records. he was just returning from a failed attempt at the heaviest rideable bicycle, in his Prius, as he came upon a traffic junction he couldn't remember. as he choose to go left, Trivia appeared to him, as a hitchhiker. she had been watcing him for some time and was impressed by his drive for seemingly trivial or useless facts. Mark chose to pick up the strange woman in his car. as evidenced by Jonathans existence they hit it off, though like it's the case with greek gods, she had to leave him 2 or so months later. several months after she left Mark found Jonathan at his doorstep with a message from Trivia Jonathan was always told his mother died in a car accident. his father was a pretty nice guy, but very busy with collecting facts, and therefore rarely had time. thus Jonathan spend a large portion of his childhood listening to books, which was his only way of reading because he suffered from dyxlexia, both fiction and non-fiction as long as it could keep him going without getting too bored. he had trouble getting friends, because people thought his love of facts and his father, were weird. weren't really a thing he cared much about, he prefered to stay by himself. One day on his way to school he was attacked by a band of harpies. Jonathan having no combat experience and no weapons did the only thing he knew how to do. he fleed. but of course few demigods and fewer untrained ones, are able to run away from a harpy. but as fate would have it as the harpies caught up with him, a car suddenly blasted through the harpies, flying low for the attack. it was none other than Tylore, a satyr tasked with picking Jonathan up and bringing him to camp. Apperance Jonathan is tall and wiry. He has unwieldy black hair that would go down to his chin if only i'd stay down. his eyes are a deep sky blue. though you are more likely to notice the dark shadows under each of them that are proof of Jonathans late nights listening to books. Jonathan often wears blue jean pants and a long-sleeved, one-colored shirt shirt, usually white, but can also be black. Personality Jonathan is socally awkward and will usally few seconds after starting a conversation resort to telling facts, as a means of escaping the current halt. but when he has a conversation started, with someone he likes, he seems relaxed and witty if a bit childish. Though he still prefers being left alone and doing his own thing, unless someone he cares about has a better offer Fatal Flaw Jonathan's fatal flaw is his need for control. he has never worked well together with others. partly because he simply think he/his way is better. but mostly because he wants to be in control of the situation. the uncertainty of reliying on someone else to do an important task, is more than he can bear. this means that Jonathan often denies help from others and as a result bites over more than he can chew. Magical Items/weapons Jonathan keeps in his pocket a bundle of repurposed playing cards. each with pertinently drawn drawings of different items, and their name in ancient greek, these item differ from lenghts of rope to daggers. he can use these cards to summon the objects on them into the real world. Known cards there are currently 48 cards in the deck. Updated list: *Basketball *Basketball hoop *ordinary looking dagger *Rope (lenght depends on energy put into the spell) *Shiv, very small. Jonathan also likes to keep a small Shiv on him at all times. not that he thinks it would be of any real use in a battle. Abilities Jonathan is able to fight, albeit still poorly with a dagger. he has an almost uncanny memory when it comes to facts. mostly trivial and useless, but these facts could become useful in many fights. Being a child of Trivia Jonathan has a natural affinity for the mist, though he is still just a novice Mist abilities: *can summon objects into being with the help of his cards *can become temporarily badly see-through. enough to not be seen by a jogger a couple of meters off, but doesn't hold up to closer inspection *Blink. is able to become tiny bit's of matter and travel short distances in view, like shadow travel this takes a lot of energy. Category:Trivia Category:Demigod Category:Character